Winter Wondering
by mellamaet
Summary: "Everyone thinks that winter is so harsh, so cold, so bitter – which it is in some way, but people don't bother braving the cold to see that it's so much more, that you are so much more."


Hi everyone! This is a little something I managed to write during a night when our internet connection was being uncooperative and refused to let me connefct to the internet.

I apologize if it seems very OC since its been a really long time since I wrote for Harry Potter. So yeah, but I do hope you enjoy though :) Also, credits to Lumosita on deviantART who I borrowed my cover image from!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter.**

* * *

Rose sighed, blowing out a puff of arm air as she did so, as she rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to keep herself warm despite the thick layers of clothing that she already had on.

"Cold?" Her companion asked with a concerned look on his face.

Rose turned her blue eyes on him and glared, as if he was personally responsible for her discomfort at the moment – which, in a way, he probably was. "No." She replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes "I'm sweltering hot actually."

Scorpius laughed as he wound an arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer, offering her the warmth that his body radiated, which Rose took gratefully.

"How do stay so warm?" She asked as her teeth chattered painfully. Her cheeks had acquired a now rosy color from the cold, and she was pretty sure that her nails were now blue underneath her gloves.

The blonde beside her simply shrugged as he wound his Slytherin scarf tighter around his neck and rubbed Rose's arm with his gloved hand in an attempt to generate warmth "I don't know." He simply replied "I just do."

"Thanks so much for that highly intelligent answer." Rose retorted with a roll of her eyes and a sarcastic snort before she leaned down on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You know, you remind me so much of winter…" She suddenly after a few minutes of quiet.

The Slytherin looked down and raised an eyebrow at her direction "Why?" He asked "Is it because I'm always so cold and bitter?" He added with a sarcastic laugh.

"Idiot." Rose simply said as she rolled her eyes again "No, but cold and bitter works too."

"Very funny." He said with a roll of his own gray eyes as he nudged her shoulder with his "Seriously though, why?"

Rose glanced up at him, blue meeting gray, before she looked away, her cheeks turning pink not from the cold as she stared at the falling snowflakes around them "Well, it's just that, Winter is always so calm, so quiet. Just like you." She began quietly, a small smile gracing her face "It somehow looks so regal, like something that you just can't touch; it's beautiful and pure and just removes everything that's bad in this world to start fresh."

When she finished, she glanced up at Scorpius who was looking at her incredulously as if he couldn't believe that those words just came out of his girlfriend's mouth.

Finally though, a smile made its way into his face "Did you just call me pure?" He asked in a tone that showed that he was holding back partly hysterical laughter "Merlin knows I'm anything but pure!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Scrop." Rose grumbled as she unwound her arms from around his waist and crossed them in front of her chest "I obviously didn't mean you were pure in _that_ department." She admitted with distaste. After all, Scorpius wasn't just famous for his dashingly good looks and his skills as a wizard. Thankfully, all that stopped when they had gotten together at the start of their last year together. But still, a reputation has a tendency to live on – despite how utterly mortifying it was.

"I was kidding you know…" The blonde began gently as he coaxed the young red head out of her bad mood "I really do appreciate the thought." He said gently, kissing her hair as his arms slid down to wrap themselves around her slim waist.

Rose glanced up at him and smiled at the gentle look on his face, the way his mouth, which was usually poised in a sarcastic smirk was now curved up in a gentle smile, or how his normally stormy gray eyes sparkled with mirth as he looked down at her with all the love in the world.

And right there, she realized that he held one more thing with winter in common.

"You're both misunderstood." She said gently, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek as he leaned into her touch instinctively.

"Excuse me?" The 17-year-old Slytherin asked as he blinked owlishly at her.

Rose twisted around her seat before tilting her head to once side to take a better look at him "You and winter." She began "Everyone thinks that winter is so harsh, so cold, so bitter – which it is in some way, but people don't bother braving the cold to see that it's so much more, that you are so much more." She said with a gentle smile, which Scorpius immediately returned.

"But you did." He said with a smile "You managed to see through the winter."

"Yes, yes I did." She replied gently

Scorpius closed the distance between the two of them , pressing his warm lips against her cold ones.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He asked after they had parted

"Yeah, I know." Rose replied before she sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I love you too" Maybe the cold winter air wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? :)


End file.
